1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burning accelerator for fuel oils such as petroleum that contributes greatly to minimizing the incompletely burned portion of the fuel oil, thereby enhancing the burning rate of the fuel oil, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing such burning accelerator or improver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional technologies that help the fuel oils such as petroleum burn efficiently include improved internal combustion engines, improved carburetor nozzles, or the added oxidizer or atomized water. The internal combustion engines or associated parts have been improved primarily to improve the mixture ratio of the fuel oil and air under pressure, or to enhance the flame delivery at the time of the oil combustion, or to minimize the quantity of the exhaust gases that may contain harmful ingredients. As an alternative to the above solution, the added oxidizer or atomized water solution provides the means for enhancing the combustion rate for the fuel oil by supplying the appropriate quantity of oxygen to the fuel oil.
Specifically, the improvements associated with the mechanical parts include those changes in the geometrical shapes for the combustion chamber, nozzles, and inlet or outlet paths. Those changes have been attempted to provide an improved burning efficiency. Since those improvements rely solely upon the engine room or its associated parts for the improved burning efficiency, however, it is actually likely that they raise a problem when the engine is running at high speeds. In that situation, it is known that the fluid becomes viscous, which poses the limitation on further improving the combustion efficiency. For the alternative solution that deals with supplying the appropriate amount of oxygen or other additives to the fuel oil, there is also a problem which makes it difficult to mix those additives with the fuel oil rapidly and uniformly. It is also difficult or practically impossible to control the quantity of those agents to be added, since they might delicately affect the ignition timing and compression ratio within the combustion chamber, depending upon the selected quantity of the additives. Thus, the usage of the additives is limited (the quantity of the additive can only be controlled within the limited allowance, and depends largely upon the nature of the fuel oil and the construction of the engine).